


almost like loving - sad as that is

by nosecoffee



Series: my junk is you [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue-Only Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, Origin Story, Vague Texting AU, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: John: are you gonna sleep tonight or are you zazzedAlex: Z A Z Z E DJohn: k. wanna bunk with me? a friend recommended this anime and it's awful, you'll love itAlex: I'm omw. wait. what friend. you don't have any friends.John: ;) that's what you thinkAlex: wat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening
> 
> Somebody kill me, I'm lying in a bed full of sand

(From London, 6:42 am)

Alex: hi

Alex: oh my god i totally forgot about time zones

Alex: it's probably like one in the morning over there

Alex: sorry

Alex: good night

~

(From New Jersey, 4:12 am)

Aaron: hi

Aaron: yeah, time zones are crazy, aren't they?

Aaron: you texted me three hours ago, so yeah.

Aaron: it was one in the morning.

Aaron: don't apologise

Aaron: good morning

~

(From London, 10:34 am)

Alex: you're awake now, cool.

Alex: i'm going to the dumb place my uncle got me a job for my shift.

Alex: what are you doing today?

~

(From New Jersey, 6:38 am)

Aaron: late response. Sorry.

Aaron: i'm gonna go to the beach with Sally. that's the extent of my plans.

Aaron: where do you work?

~

(From London, 11:41 am)

Alex: don't apologise

Alex: tell Sally i said 'hey'

Alex: i work at an Apple Store. not behind the bar yet, but by god they better let me.

~

(From New Jersey, 6:43 am)

Aaron: Sally is dead to the world at the moment but once she rises, i'll send your salutations

~

(From London, 11:45 am)

Alex: only you would use the word 'salutations' at six in the morning.

~

(From New Jersey, 6:47 am)

Aaron: i fell asleep reading Charlotte's Web last night, shut up.

~

Eliza: i just met the cutest guy

Angelica: oh really????

Eliza: at the Apple Store

Eliza: he replaced my phone for half off

Angelica: WHAT

Angelica: well that definitely beats the one night stand i had last night

Eliza: S P I L L T H E T E A

Angelica: dude from Virginia, dumb hair, bright magenta coat, would N O T shut up

Eliza: ah sweetie

Angelica: did'ya get his number?

Eliza: magenta dude or Apple dude?

Angelica: Apple dude, duh

Eliza: yep

Angelica: ;);););););)

~

Alex: i met a girl

John: yeah?

Alex: almost got fired to give her a phone half off

John: nice. ya gonna see her again?

Alex: yeah man. i'm gonna ask her to coffee.

John: good

~

Lafayette: guess who just finished PASWGB!!! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME???

John: very that's great who is this what is PASWGB

Lafayette: oh my gosh you're not Adrienne what the fuck

John: I'm John who are you

Lafayette: good question. before I tell you, you must answer me these riddles three

~

Eliza: i may have fucked up

Eliza: very badly

Angelica: are you okay? do i need to come and get you? where's Alexander?

Eliza: he's at home. i'm at home.

Eliza: but you know how i've been sick for a week or so?

Eliza: yeah, i just realised why

Angelica: N O

Eliza: yeah

~

Alex: i fucked up

John: what did you do

Alex: you remember Eliza?

John: Apple Store girl?

Alex: yeah. i accidentally knocked her up

John: hooooo boi

~

John: Alex knocked Eliza up

Lafayette: I don't know who they are??

John: Apple Store Guy and Actual Angel Lady?

Lafayette: ah. I see. Didn't you say that you and Alex were going back to New York in a month or so?

John: you'd be right. I don't know how he's doing this

~

Eliza: i was gonna break up with you, before i got sick

Alex: really?

Eliza: yeah. you're not in love with me are you? 'cause, i mean, that'd be dope, but also, i'd feel a little bad for straight up saying I wanted to leave you.

Alex: d'you still wanna?

Eliza: if you're okay with it

Alex: as long as you're okay with it too

Eliza: as long as you'll pay child support

Alex: i'll be the kids dad, but i didn't think this was gonna work out, you know, in the relationship sense

Eliza: that sounds great

Alex: your sister said that you were only visiting here

Eliza: with our moms friend.

Alex: so where do you hail from?

Eliza: New York

Alex: that's where i'm moving to. i have a friend and his daughter there that i'm shacking up with. i leave in a month.

Eliza: we're going back in a month, too. my mom is gonna actually kill me.

Alex: d'you want me to propose? i'm sure it would save your honour.

Eliza: what honour?

Alex: omg

Eliza: whatever. it's fine. just no running.

Alex: promise

Eliza: my dad might shoot you tho. for dishonouring his dear little Elizabeth

Alex: i wouldn't actually blame him btw

~

(From New Jersey, 5:49 pm)

Aaron: the new place is pretty. You're gonna love it. Theo's in bed and we're leaving early tomorrow. Send our love to Eliza, and we'll see you soon.

~

(From London, 11:56 pm)

Alex: Eliza sends her love back, and says 'sleep well' to Theo. everything's packed, and my ticket's bought. i'm meeting Eliza's parents a couple days after i get back for lunch and honestly, i'm terrified.

~

(From New Jersey, 6:04 pm)

Aaron: good luck with that. I'm settling in. See you soon.

  
~

(From London, 12:06 am)

Alex: night old man

~

(From New Jersey, 6:07 pm)

Aaron: you're older than me, bitch

~

(From London, 12:09 am)

Alex: love you too, Aaron <3

~

Alex: fuck I fucked up

John: what it's actually midnight, what did you do that could be worse than knocking Eliza up. No offence to Eliza

Alex: none taken, I'm sure. no. i said 'I love you' to Aaron

John: so?

Alex: 'so'?!?!?! THIS IS A BIG DEAL

John: why

Alex: BECAYSE HE DIDNT KNOW THAT YET

John: it's fine. Everyone says 'I love you' in the affectionate way. He'll brush it off as instinct

Alex: I HOPE YOURE RIGHT

John: are you gonna sleep tonight or are you zazzed

Alex: Z A Z Z E D

John: k. wanna bunk with me? a friend recommended this anime and it's awful, you'll love it

Alex: I'm omw. wait. what friend. you don't have any friends.

John: ;) that's what you think

Alex: wat

~

(From New Jersey, 2:12 am)

Aaron: are you on the plane yet

~

(From London, 7:18 am)

Alex: boarding in a few minutes. what are you doing up at two?

~

(From New Jersey, 2:20 am)

Aaron: this is gonna sound weird, but I'm worried about you. Just wanted to know your progress

~

(From London, 7:22 am)

Alex: when you have someone who cares enough about you to check up on you at ungodly hours of the morning; Y E E T

~

(From New Jersey, 2:26 am)

Aaron: you're obviously fine, you said 'yeet' at an ungodly hour in the morning

~

(From London, 7:28 am)

Alex: you're right, seven is an ungodly hour in the morning. Also I'm terrified of planes. And boats. What if there's a fire.

~

(From New Jersey, 2:31 am)

Aaron: There won't be a fire. You'll be fine. I promise. And then you'll be here, with Theo and me and Herc. The balance will be restored. And you'll probably get killed by your girlfriends dad tho.

~

(From London, 7:34 am)

Alex: oh, didn't you hear? we're breaking up, she just wants to be friends. they're telling us to turn off our phones, so I guess next time we talk will be in person (!!!!) see you? Love you, Aaron.

~

(From New Jersey, 2:37 am)

Aaron: wait you're breaking up you can't just leave that there what

~

John: boarding. bye

Lafayette: you make me interested about America. Maybe I'll come and see what it's like there

John: if you like?

Lafayette: I do like, very much

John: ;)

Lafayette: <3 travel safe

~

"There was a fire."

"What? Not even a hello?"

"It just broke out on the plane, and at first I thought it was funny 'cause you said it wouldn't happen and it was and then it got out of control and I got scared and I thought I wouldn't ever see you again and I cried a little."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, c'mere."

~

John: IT HAPPENED

Lafayette: you never use caps lock what happened

John: AARON AND ALEX KISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lafayette: congratulations

John: also there was a fire on the plane

Lafayette: YOU ONLY MENTION THIS NOW

~

"Aaron this is Eliza. Eliza this is Aaron. Theo this is Eliza. Eliza this is-"

"Theo, I assume?"

"You assume correctly. Alex says you're pregnant."

"That's right. A little boy. Or, at least, I think so."

"Alex also says it's his, but he's together with my dad."

"It's complicated, Theo. I used to be with Alex, but we decided that we weren't working out. We're gonna do better as friends."

"Okay."

"She was understanding."

"Would you believe me if I said she was three?"

"Is she really Aaron?"

"Yep."

"That's a smart child right there. Gotta love Theo."

"Gotta admit, I do."

"Welcome to the club, 'Liza."

~

Lafayette: I'm coming to America briefly on the 15th. Do you want to come to the airport to see me before I get on the next flight to Buenos Aires?

John: WOULD I, HANG ON CAN A FRIEND OF MINE COME??? HE'LL JUST BE EATING ALL THE FOOD FROM THE VENDING MACHINE. It's just that I was gonna spend the day with him, but suddenly you're priority.

Lafayette: if you like

John: I do like. It'll be great to see you in person

Lafayette: you too ;)

~

"I'm not saying that we should fuck in the bathroom, right now, but I'm also saying that we should fuck in the bathroom, right now."

"John Laurens, do you have designs on my virtue?"

"What virtue?"

"Shit, you right. Let's go, before Herc sees."

~

John: does this mean that I can send you nudes now

Lafayette: if you like

John: I do like

~

Angelica: SO GUESS THE FUCK WHAT

Peggy: THE FUCK WHAT

Eliza: what

Angelica: MAGENTA GUY LIVES HERE

Eliza: oh my gosh

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this. If you did, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos to wake up to, and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
